Is anything possible?
by Dark phased
Summary: I wasn't sure of anything. I didn't know what to do with my life, that was until I met a few people who changed that for me. Warning for future chapters! Some humor and abuse!
1. The chase

**Irene's pov**

I was bored driving on the road. I was taking care of a few errands and Erza was at school. The night beofre we had talked and I asked her a question about if she ever planned on having children because I wasn't getting any younger. She told me that she wanted to enjoy her life first before doing that. I gave up after she told me that her plans for having children weren't at the top of the list.

For me I was bored over my mind. For the past two years I was trying to get my daughter to become more outgoing like traveling or even hiking. Sadly for me I got stuck with a girly girl for a daughter. She much rather be the model and go into fashion.

I sighed then parked my car.

'I wish something interesting would happen.'

As if on cue I heard yelling only to see a few cops chasing after a girl that looked to be the same age as Erza. I smiled when I felt the urge to join so I did.

I ran past past all of the cops chasing after this girl.

To say I got excited would be an understatement. I was having fun!

This girl ran through alley ways and even threw things in my path to slow me down but I jumped over everything. She kept running and jumped over a couple of fences but I was on her heels.

From time to time she would look back only to be in shock that I was still chasing her.

She turned a corner and I followed but stopped when I didn't see her. I smiled and pretended to take a few steps as if I was running and sure enough she came out of her hiding spot.

"Whew, that was hard."

I smirked.

"Not really."

Her head shot my way and she took off running again but this time I caught up to her and tackled her to the ground.

I sat on top of her and held her in place while she struggled to break free from me.

"What the?! Get off me!"

"No way."

She looked at me and I slightly frowned.

"I wouldn't get that knife if I were you. The moment you grab it, I will break your arm. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

She frowned then I smiled.

"That was rather a lot of fun for me, thank you. You made my day."

She just looked at me then the cops found us.

I watched as they took the girl away in handcuffs. I thought to myself about a couple of things.

I needed to gather a team of multi element rescue missions but I couldn't just grab anyone I saw but this girl was something else. The way she had me chasing her showed some potential.

'I got to find her but first, I need to get new heels.'

**Minerva's pov**

I was bored sitting in a prison cell. I had been arrest for trespassing and climbing on buildings. I was impressed that a woman who wasn't a cop was able to outrun the few cops chasing me and tackle me to the ground.

Just then I heard footsteps and looked up to see the same woman who tackled me to the ground looking at me.

"I'm impressed woman, no one has ever been able to keep up with me like that."

"I'm flattered but I have an offer to make."

"Sorry but I'm not interested in becoming your little errand puppy."

"Oh, don't worry. I have a different idea for you but I want us to talk in private."

"Alright, I'll hear what you have to say."

We went into this meeting room and this woman had a file and placed it down on the table.

"Your name is Minerva Orland but you're also the only child of the infamous Jeimma Orland from Yakuma."

I blinked. Who is this woman?

"That's right."

"I am Irene, former member of the Spriggan 12 Forces."

My eyes widened.

'That explains why she was able to keep up with me.'

She stood up and smiled.

"To be honest when I chased after you, you brought back fun memories but then I heard that they were going to send you to prison for you crime. To be honest I feel that it was stupid because you didn't threaten anyone or harm anyone. Just from that chase alone I can tell that you show some promise so if you join my team then they won't be sending you to prison."

I looked at her then looked away.

"I don't see why you would want someone like me on your team. I don't know how to get along with others, let alone working with them."

Irene smiled and handed me a paper.

"Take this test and tell what you think after."

I looked at the paper and got started.

One hour later

I finished and she had another person to grade it. I was lost on why she had me to take the test then the other person nodded and left. Irene looked at me and smiled.

"Meet me at the park at sunrise."

With that she left and I saw that she had left the test on the table. I picked it up and my eyes widened.

I scored 95% out of a hundred for the test and saw that it was a survival test.

"What is she planning?"

I thought about what she had told me then a guard came my way.

"Alright Minerva, because of who that woman is we were ordered to allow you to meet with her in the morning."

I nodded.

"Got it."

He took me back to my cell and I sat on the bed.

'Should I really take her offer? Why? What does she need me for really?'


	2. The question

**Irene's pov**

I left the prison holding and went home. I was in too much of a happy mood. I felt that this would be a good start to have Minerva test her skills. I could tell that she wasn't one to use manners but I say it was a fair deal but I wondered on how I would be strict and test her in the morning. I wondered what else to think about bringing.

'I look forward to the meeting in the morning.'

I was too focused on the training session that I lost track of time only for Erza to tell me it's dinner time. I agreed to the idea of extreme work outs.

**Minerva's pov**

The next morning I left the prison holding and went to the park that the woman wanted me to meet her at.

When I got there I saw her and she had this weird smile on her face.

"Good morning, Minerva."

I was confused.

"Uh...hi..."

She raised a brow.

"Your greetings and manners are pitiful."

I slightly frowned.

"Never really had to use them growing up, what's the point now?"

"Use them on your elders."

"So in other words you want me to get on my knees and kiss every ass of every entitled adult I see? I think I'll pass."

I turned to leave but something was thrown at me, hitting me in the head.

I looked at her only to see that she had more rocks.

"I didn't say all that and naturally I would like for you to respect me but I can clearly you see that you're the type of person that rather much earn respect instead of just giving it out so openly."

I turned to face her.

"That's right."

"In that case, let's start with the basics. From this day forward I am your legal guardian so anything you end up doing I will be the one you answer to. I will be training you personally until I feel that you are ready to go on missions with me or even solo."

I blinked.

"Missions? What kind of missions?"

"Rescue missions. Mountain, flood relief, hostage and fire. Any mission that requires a high skilled team to come help people who are trapped."

I was impressed but why did she want me?

"Why me though? I mean just the other day you were chasing me because I was running from the cops? Wouldn't that stop me from helping others?"

Irene smiled at me.

"Minerva, when you were in trouble or watched the news how late would the cops be when the victim called for help?"

I looked away. She was right, cops were either always too late to help or help never came to those who really needed it. I looked at her.

"Way too late."

"So when I had you to take that test you scored very high in survival. As for that chase the other day, I feel that you could put that same energy into survival mode of yours and be able to help others."

I blinked then lowered my gaze to the ground.

"Someone like me? I...couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I only know about survival because I tend to run away from the threat."

"In that case let's start training you to fight the threat."

I looked up and saw her getting rope and tied it around my waist. At the other end she had a weight that was 100 pounds. I was confused and she looked at me.

"In this workout I want you to run three laps with this weight tied to you."

I just looked at her in shock.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am, start running."

"You make it sound like it's a life or death thing."

I saw her toss something far behind her into the trees.

"It is now."

I blinked then there was an explosion and I took off running.

That running task took almost a half hour to do. When I was done I dropped to my knees and Irene came to me.

"Nice work. How are your pushups?"

I looked at her.

"You..."

"Good, you're breathing. Keep that up."

I got into a push up position and began pushing.

She was timing me and after one minute I fell to the ground while she checked the time.

"Nice, 55 in one minute. If this was the military PT test you would be getting the Warhawk Honor award."

I looked at her then she had me to do leg lifts.

"I want you to give me everything you have for this work out. I want to see where your limits are right now so that you surpass them in the future."

I was in so much pain but for some reason I wasn't sure what to think anymore about Irene. However something told me that she was telling the truth and that she wanted me to surpass what I could do right now. I looked at her only to see that she came towards me only to grab me by my shirt and yank me up to my feet. I winced in pain then she smiled at me.

"This was just a test to see where you are but how bad will you be willing to train under me to surpass your limits?"

"I want to surpass what I can do now."

"Good girl, but first there's something I want you to call me."

"What's that?"

She slammed her knee into my stomach and smiled.

"Call me Captain."

"...got...it..."

I passed out after that.


	3. Medical phase

It had been a month since I had taken training under Captain Irene. To be honest I was proud of myself for a change but most of all I saw that I had high respect for her. How do I know that because there was this look she would give me that made me think about my personal well being and if I cuss it's rep of a certain workout that I have to do.

During our time together she took me into her home. She claims that she had to keep a close eye on me so that I wouldn't start trouble. I had such a pleasure meeting her daughter, who I learned was the same age as me but her daughter tried to pick a fight with me just because I wasn't interested in hanging out with her at the mall. Not long after that I noticed that Captain Irene wished her daughter was a bit more outgoing then I told her that not all girls are fun to be around.

Never said anything stupid like that again but at least she agreed with me on that.

Now here I was in the work out room. Captain Irene came in and saw me.

"Minerva? Is something wrong?"

I sat on a bench.

"I want to go on those extreme missions that you used to go on."

"You can't just go on a mission."

I lowered my gaze then remembered something.

"What about going as a student to the rescue missions? Could I at least do that?"

She just looked at me.

"The ones that allow that right now is the SEAR squad."

I rose to my feet.

"SEAR squad?"

"Yes. the Search, Evacuation and Rescue team. They are hard to get in but they allow trainees like yourself to do their program. If it's something you still want to do then I will help you get in. However, the medical portion of getting in will be your only problem."

"Challenge accepted."

Two days later Captain Irene took me to the MES. When we got there she told me the useful rules to follow.

1: Don't say anything to anyone 2: Only answer yes or no to the doctor

I thought it was easy enough because I hardly talked anyway.

While I was in one of the rooms doing what they told us to do such as the duck walk, running up and down the stairs without panting and doing eye exams.

When it came to getting shots, I wasn't scared and I was injected twice. After a bit of time passed I started feeling light headed and I was pulled into a nurse's room only to see one of the nurses in there with me.

My head was hurting at this point but I had to remember the rules.

I looked at the nurse in front of me or tried to, my vision was a little blurry.

I blushed then she came closer.

"Miss Orland, are you alright? How's your head?"

"I'm okay."

I felt her touch my forehead and she had a slight frown on her face.

"That's odd."

"What is?"

"You just got your shots but you shouldn't be acting like this."

I gave a weak smile.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

I tried to walk past her but then my foot got caught on something and I fell forward passing out after that.

When I came to I found myself on a bed and Captain Irene was in there with me. She looked kind of angry and that had me a little concerned about what happened.

"What did I miss?"

She looked at me.

"Some stupid nurse injected you with the same medicine and the nurse that caught that tried to bring you in here but you passed out."

I sat up all the way then the door opened.

It was the same nurse.

Now that I was feeling better I could more attention to her.

She had brown eyes and silver hair that framed her face and hung to her neck. She wore the pink nurse uniform and I was blushing when I got a better look at her.

She looked at Captain Irene then spoke.

"I'm sorry for the wait but since it was a different nurse that did that to Miss Orland they are willing to continue with the process."

The nurse looked at me.

"I will be putting this in you so it would clear your system out a bit and then I will inject you with this so you won't have to do it when you get to your training."

I nodded then opened my mouth.

She looked away.

"That's not the hole it's going in."

I blinked then turned to lay on my stomach. I felt the nurse lean in closer to move my shirt up a bit.

My eyes widened.

'Wait! Don't tell me...it's going up there...'

Just then I felt the nurse pull my my pants down a bit so I felt a slight breeze of cool air on my rear.

'She's looking at my butt...'

I felt her gently touch my butt cheeks to spread them open and she spoke.

"I'm going to rub in this area for a little bit and then I'll put the needle in."

I nodded then she went on rubbing me there. I glanced at Captain Irene only to see that she had a smug on her face. After that I felt something small going in my ass. I did my best to endure it then I felt the nurse rubbing the same spot even more.

"Just a little more. When I'm done, I strongly advise you to keep rubbing the part I'm rubbing."

"Mmmmmm..."

I layed there for a little longer but then I felt her rub the same spot again.

"Alright Miss Orland, I'm going to pull it out now."

I felt it leave out of my ass and my body went limb. I heard them talking and the good news was that I will be able to leave for training in one week.

When we got back to the house I looked at Captain Irene who looked at me.

"Um Yes?"

"I don't blame you for what happened but if I were you I would thank that nurse for the extra mile she took."

I blinked.

"Got it but I don't know her name."

Captain Irene nodded then turned to leave.

"You and Erza will be leaving at the same time. So be ready."

"Yes ma'am."


	4. Meeting the Nurses

I was proud of myself when Erza and I left for the SEAR team. It was a special forces group like the Navy Seals and the Army Rangers. SEAR stood for Search, Evacuation, and Rescue. It was a special forces that only the skilled and the best could sign up for. Females were able to join as well but they were treated just as the same.

One of the females in the SEAR forces with me was Erza Scarlet. She had been apart of the SEAR forces for the past couple of months after the training. She had scarlet hair that hung to her lower back and had brown eyes. We wore a black tank top with our military combat pants and boots.

We both were in the top five of our squadron and top five of ourr team for the SEAR forces. Most of all we were rivals but we were careful not to challenge each other unless it was to best the other.

It had been a week since we got out of our student training of the SEAR program which was like basic training but it was the same to me.

I was bored in my dorm room but then I had an idea and went to look for Erza only to find her in the boxing ring alone. She wore only sport's bra and combat pants. I gave my sly smile and took my top off, hanging it on the post of the ring.

"You're not going to get much out of that, Scarlet."

She stopped and looked at me.

"Want to spar with me?"

"Yeah. Let's make this fun."

We began sparring then Erza spoke.

"Have you heard?"

"About?"

"The new nurses coming to join us on the ship next week?"

"Not really."

"I wonder what they look like."

"Like nurses."

"Yes but will there be any cute ones?"

I backed up and was about to say something but then the doors opened and we both looked to see two gitls coming in.

One girl had blonde hair that hung to her mid back. She wore a nurse uniform. The other girl had silver hair that hung to her neck and she wore a nurse uniform as well.

Erza spoke.

"Hi. Are you lost?"

The blonde one nodded.

"Yes. We're the new nurses and we're looking for the Nurse Bay of the ship."

Erza nodded.

"I see. You came rather early, none of us board until tomorrow morning."

"Really? Thank you then."

They were about to leave but Erza stopped them.

"Wait."

They both looked at her and Erza blushed.

"If you want, we can show you around after we finish our spar. It won't take long."

The girl with the silver blushed.

"Are you sure? We don't want to burden you."

My eyes narrowed a bit.

'That voice...it's that same nurse.'

Erza smiled.

"It's not any trouble."

With that Erza and I went back to our sparring.

We ended on a draw and put our tops back on.

With that the four of us began walking around the base. I was annoyed with everything but I did my best not to show it. Erza on the other hand seemed to like what was going on. From I picked up the blonde girl was Lucy and the silver haired girl was Yukino. I would glance from time to time to catch her looking at me but she would quickly look away.

'Weird little girl.'

After the tour I left to head back to my dorm room while Erza stayed with the two new nurses. When I got to my dorm room I got my things ready. Being out at sea meant having little orivacy and knowing that I was going to be bunked away from most of the other members of the ship meant I could bring what I wanted on the ship.

After packing I got ready bed and went to sleep.  



	5. Leaving the port

The next day we were all boarding the ship and I was in my bunk. I didn't hop right in. I would always clean my bunk out of how grossed out I would become if I didn't. I didn't have to worry about rotating like others did so I was lucky for that.

After I was done unpacking I left to the deck to watch the ship leave the post. We still had two hours before we leave for sea duty but I wondered about something only to look down to see Lucy and Yukino boarding together. I didn't really care all that much but I knew that Erza would try to find me so that the four of us could bond. I didn't see the need for it but if it meant getting Erza to shut up then I would gladly do so.

That night on the boat deck I met up with the three of them. All four of us were in our work uniforms and Erza looked at Lucy.

"So Lucy, you and Yukino are going to be with the other female nurses."

LUcy nodded.

"Yeah. Yukino and I learned that it was a huge room full of women. What about you two?"

Erza smiled.

"Minerva and I get our own rooms because we're part of the SEAR forces."

"Lucky you. What's it like? The SEAR forces?"

Erza smiled with confidence.

"We go out on rescue missions everyday and return to the ship. Some of these missions are on water also, so we go on an adventure on each one."

I wasn't interested in this chat but I knew that at some point Erza would bother me to answer some questions.

Sure enough Lucy looked at me.

"So Minerva? What about you? Do you enjoy being part of the SEAR forces?"

I just looked at her.

"It's alright with me. I am outgoing and willing to take risks but nothing special."

Erza frowned.

"Really Minerva? You make our job sound boring. We get to travel all over the place."

I stood up and turned to leave.

"Not my problem. I'm going to bed I'm going on a mission in the morning."

When I made it back to my bunk room I climbed into my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

'Why did I chose this job? Oh yeah, a certain someone's mother dragged me into this.'

I closed my eyes.

'The one person who actually believed in me, I owe her so much.'

I went to sleep after that.

The next morning I was in a black full body swim suit. and was joining my team on ski water mobiles. We left the ship and made our way to the location of the mission.

On the way there I recalled that on this mission we might run into some people which in case I was hoping for because I need to let off some steam.

When I got to the boat deck I saw one of the new nurses, Yukino putting medical supplies on the plane. I kneeled down to strap my daggers to my legs. I looked up only to see Yukino coming my way.

"What is it?"

She blushed.

"Good luck on your trip and come back safely."

I raised a brow.

"You speak as if we've known each other for months. We just met less than 12 hours ago."

She looked away then I rose to my feet and turned to leave.

"I always come back from these missions."

With that I climbed into the plane and we left on our mission.

As we were in the air I looked out the window but frowned when I heard my crew talking about Yukino.

"Jeez Orland, you could have been a little nicer to the new nurse."

Another nodded.

"I agree, she's kind of cute. I wonder if she's single."

I frowned.

"Who cares. My mission is more important than some nurse approval."

"If she was your girlfriend would you be nicer to her?"

"I don't need that. A fling will be enough."

"Ouch, Orland."

With that I got up from my seat and jumped out of the plane to go on my mission.

'Please let there be a person for me to beat up when I get to the location.'

I landed in the water and began swimming underwater to avoid being noticed. 


	6. My mission

I managed to find the ship that was far from the ship I was on. I managed to sneak into the ship only to learn that it was a cruise ship and smiled to myself. I went into the changing room and put on one of the uniforms of one of the workers. I was more of a suit with pants person but after getting the uniform on I left out of there and made my way to the first class spot.

It was just too easy for me to locate where the person I was looking for. I found them in their suite only to hear everything that they were saying about some drug they created that was supposed to make someone inhuman. I heard how he wanted the first targets to be nurses and doctors but only a selected few would be spared. They mentioned how they needed to find a test subject.

I hid in the next room only to hear the man leave. I came out of my hiding spot and went to where the safe was. I smiled and hacked right into it only to see that it was a single vial that was small then I frowned when I saw a symbol of two hammers crossed.

'It couldn't be.'

I placed my hand over my side then grabbed the vial.

Success was on my side.

That was until I blocked a kick and jumped back.

I saw my attacker only to be in a good mood to see who it was.

It was Lamy.

"Long time no see, Lamy."

Lamy smirked.

"Same to you, Minerva. Now if you would be so kind, hand it over."

"I'm never kind."

"If Lady Kyouka were to here about this she will hunt you down and you know it."

She was right Kyouka was someone I was afraid of and one of the few people I ever wanted to be hunted down from.

"You got me there but I have a job to do. If you want this vial back then find a way to get it back."

Lamy nodded but then a call was made. She answered but I couldn't hear what was being said but I got my answer when Lamy pulled a knife out.

"New plan?"

She gave me this creepy smile.

"Yep. Lady Kyouka said that I can either kill you or inject you with that."

I frowned.

'Figures.'

I charged at Lamy who tried to charge at me with her knife only for me to barely miss it but I punched her in the stomach. After that I slammed my knee into her but she managed to tackle me to the floor and grab the vial. She was on top of me and was trying to get the needle part of the vial into my neck.

I had one hand to keep it from touching me while my other hand was on her other arm.

"I see you have gotten stronger, Lamy."

"And you've grown."

She began pushing harder to get that needle to get it into me. I was losing her then I reached for her knife that she had dropped and slashed her arm making ehr drop the vial and I punched her off me.

I got to my feet then tackled her to the floor and began punching her in the face.

When I was done I looked back at the vial only to see that it had broke.

'Well shit.'

I looked back at Lamy who had gotten to her feet and we clashed again. As we clashed I kicked Lamy to the floor but she had grabbed the broken glass and chucked it at me getting me in the stomach.

I grunted but kicked her again, knocking her out.

I managed to get out of there but I had to be careful not to be seen but I got off the ship and made my way back to my team.

When the mission was over we left back to our ship. I was able to take the uniform off and wear my full body swimsuit without anyone asking questions.

When we landed I went to the medical wing only to see that it was empty and was relieved. I went inside and heard a door only to look over my shoulder to see Yukino who was holding some fresh sheets.

"Miss Orland, you're back."

I looked at her then I saw her frown.

"What happened?"

"Some wench attacked me but I put her in her place."

Yukino nodded.

"Have a seat on the bed and I'll tend to it."

"No."

"Minerva."

I looked at her but agreed. I took a seat and she came to me with medicine. She cut my suit up where the wound was and her eyes narrowed.

"I'm amazed at how you're not screaming or crying in pain."

"I was taught not to."

She looked at me then got...tweesers.

"What's that for?"

"There's glass in there. Had it been any further in you, you would been bleeding internally."

Now I remember, it was when Lamy tried to stab me with the broken vial. I knew it made contact with my stomach but I thought nothing of it. Just then I felt Yukino laying me down carefully so that she could get the glass out.

As she was doing so I did my best not to cry but from time to time I would wince from the pain. She didn't tell me how much glass was in but judging from the sound of light tings they were small pieces. I looked at her as she was deep into her task.

"Have you done this before?"

"Not with glass but I have removed bullets."

"Oh? What was the hardest bullet you ever had to remove?"

"One was the neck and the other was near the heart."

My eyes slightly widen. This girl knew what she was doing then she was done. She put bandages on me and I looked at her.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

I was about to leave and she spoke.

"Are you going to stay in your bunk for the rest of the week?"

"I can't. As a SEAR I must be ready for anything no matter how much pain I'm in."

"At least rest for the next two days. Just enough for your body to heal."

I looked at her.

"What are you, my parent? I can handle this."

With that I left.

When I got to my bunk I layed down.

'Stupid girl, she can't give orders to me.'

I looked at my new bandage and frowned.

'So sleepy.'

Sleep took over me after that.


	7. New Task

When I woke up I sat up only to wince in pain from my new wound. I looked down to see that there was a note for me and I looked at it and frowned.

It was a letter from my boss telling me that I needed to stay in bed for the day because of my injury and that I wasn't allowed to get up until we got to a port.

"Is this some sort of joke?"

I left my bunk and made my way to the workout room.

When I got there I saw Erza curling weights and went to her.

"Hey."

"Hey Minerva, heard that you were injured on the mission."

"Yeah."

"Did you get shot?"

"No, rather stabbed with glass."

Erza's eyes widened.

"Really? How did you get the glass out?"

I folded my arms.

"I didn't but the new nurse with the silver hair."

Erza was even more surprised.

"That's amazing. I heard that Yukino was going to be with us and then she was going to moved over to another team so that she could be a travel nurse."

"I admit she has skill."

Erza nodded then spoke.

"Commander mentioned that once you were able to move again that Yukino was going to be assigned to you so that you're her body guard."

I frowned then left to look for my boss.

When I found him, he looked at me.

"Commander, why do I have to babysit the new nurse?"

My commander, Cobra smiled.

"Well you see Orland, Yukino is the younger sister of the other Commander of a different team."

I raised a brow and he went on.

"I told her sister that the location that we were headed to was Yakuma, the south portion of it for a few days but she told me that there were spiders there."

I nodded.

"There are."

"Just how big are they?"

I pointed at the large crate.

"There's a breed called Shinko. When they're young they are the size of that crate but when they're full grown they're half the size of the ship."

Cobra's eyes widened then he spoke.

"Really? You from there?"

I nodded.

"Born and raised. I can tell where any spider is located. I trained myself to know."

Cobra nodded and held a file in his hands.

"Also, in your training your drill instructor made comments about your reflexes in close combat. Even dodging bullets."

"Correct."

"Alright, honestly I hate to give such a simple task to a skilled member like you but I have to. If you can keep Nurse Aguria safe from the spiders I will boost your rank up."

I raised a brow.

"So keep her safe from the spiders? How safe are we talking here?"

"Don't let her see a web safe."

My eyes widen.

"She's that afraid of them?"

"Yep. So if anything happens to her you'll be answering to both me and her older sister."

I wasn't too fazed by that but nodded.

"Alright."

With that I left to go look for Yukino only to find her in the medical bay doing a checklist.

She looked over her shoulder only to blink.

"Miss Orland, what are you doing out of bed?"

I narrowed my brow.

"My Commander told me that when we get to the port that I'm going to be your escort."

"My escort? Is that normal?"

"Is what normal?"

"To be an escort?"

"I'm a member of the SEAR, so yeah."

She put the checklist down and came to me.

"Let me change the bandage."

I nodded then sat on the bed while Yukino got the new bandage ready. As she was tending to it I looked away.

"I'm not certain on how long I'll be your escort for but in the mean time we'll be sharing the same hotel rooms. You don't have to stick close but make sure that I can see you."

"Alright then."

When she was done something dawned on me so then I looked at her.

"By the way how many countries have you been to outside of Ishgar?"

"None."

"How are your exploring and survival skills?"

"Very low."

I nodded.

"When we get to Yakuma, we will have to fix that."

I left back to my bunk after that. When I got there I had a mental note of how I was going to lead her into telling which plants to avoid but I could only hope that she'll listen without questions.

'Don't stress me out, kid.'


	8. Yakuma: First night

A few days had gone by and we arrived to the Southern part of Yakuma. I was kind of on edge but was keep my composer. Commander Cobra had told me that Erza, Lucy, Yukino and I were going to stay in Yakumo for a month because the nurses were in training about working overseas. I also picked up on why Erza and I were their escorts, it was because of how they looked that the locals would try and hurt them.

Now here we were at the port getting off the ship.

All four of us left the port and walked past the beach that lead to the forest with me leading the way.

As we were walking Lucy looked at us.

"Let's go visit the city."

I looked away.

"No. It would be better to find a place to stay for a month first. After that we can tour around."

I wasn't interested in being here but I had a job to do.

We arrived to the forest and my eyes narrowed when I recalled something and looked around at the trees that surrounded us. Yukino was concerned.

"Miss Orland, is something wrong?"

I looked at the tree.

"What month is it?"

Erza raised a brow.

"It's late April."

My brow narrowed then I looked at them.

"Alright, as soon as we find a good place to stay we'll have to get food and other supplies."

Erza looked at me.

"Is something wrong?"

"Here in Yakuma the sun goes down faster than it does in Ishgar in the summer time. While it's summer time in Ishgar it's winter here."

Lucy blinked.

"Are you from here?"

"Born and raised."

We went on walking then we found a house that was two story cabin and entered.

I looked at Erza.

"I'll get us food you can take them to the city. The city that I would strongly advise you to Sindri City. It's a nice tourist spot that has the country's most homemade things."

I looked at Lucy and Yukino then spoke.

"As for you two there are basic things and phrases you need to know when you get to Sindri City. When you get there to try a drink or samples do not ask them to lower a price. I don't care how much you don't like it, they will attack you. Make sure to pay for something and not just grab it and put it back. It would be viewed as insult, if they catch you doing that they will break your arm. Although I doubt you' ll steal anything if they catch you, they will cut your arm off."

Lucy and Yukino looked kind of scared then I went on.

"As for the phrases, to thank either a cloth or cook say 'Keh-turah."

Yukino looked concerned.

"Keh...turah?"

"Yes. They'll be happy."

Lucy nodded.

"Keh-turah? What does that mean?"

"It means 'Vigor and good fortune'."

Yukino looked away and Lucy smiled.

"Seems easy, anything else we need to learn?"

I nodded.

"To greet them say 'Eno."

Erza looked at me.

"Eno?"

"Yes. It means 'the favored ones'"

"Why?"

"Because meals and clothing are taken for granted everywhere else but here in Yakuma they are like gold. When you three get to the city you noticed that there are a lot of women that are mothers and grandmothers. they are the ones you really want to keep happy. So when you see one, even if they're alone say 'Vina-karah' for that's what they are."

They nodded and I went elsewhere to look for food.

'I hope that they take this seriously, I would have to make a report of how girls from Ishgar have gotten beat up by the world's most peaceful country.'

I went to the back of the cabin and got a broom.

'Time to get all the webs.'

I made my way deep into the forest and began clearing out the webs from the trees. I was careful not to clean webs off the thick trees but I knew that if Yukino were to see these webs she'll be afraid to leave the house for training.

As for the webs themselves I could make a few things but I would have to hide the gathered webs somewhere. I wasn't surprised at how much webs there was in fact I had to be more concerned of how I was going to keep this a secret from the others.

Not only was it Winter time in Yakuma but in the Southern part of the country it was Spider season. Meaning half of the forest was going to be infested with different sizes of spiders. Sad part is, a third of them are man eaters, one third are poisonous and the last third are used to make things with.

When I got back to the cabin I began to mix all the herbs I found with some of the webs. I had to make some sort of shield for Yukino. If anything I wondered if she would at least trust me enough not to ask questions about this.

When I was done making it I washed up and got started on dinner.

As I was cooking I wondered how the others were holding up.

I got my answer when I heard the door open and close.

I looked behind me to see Yukino coming in with some bags.

"How'd it go?"

Lucy came in and I saw that she had a black eye while Yukino looked like she had got done crying.

"What happened?"

Lucy looked away.

"I think I did something wrong."

I raised a brow.

"Such as?"

Yukino set the bags on the counter and spoke.

"We were looking at samples and one of the samples we tried was of meat on a stick. I thought that it was crab from the looks of it."

"And?"

Lucy frowned.

"The lady told us it wasn't a crab and that it was a large spider leg. She then got mad when I spat it out."

I figured as much then turned to face them.

"Yeah, here in Yakuma a good portion of the food here is different from the rest of the world. Some of the meals you see will have either shark, squid or even a spider. However the spiders they cook here are a decent size and aren't deadly."

Lucy rushed to the bathroom and gagging sounds could be heard.

I went to Yukino.

"Don't worry I have dinner cooking and there's no spider in it."

She nodded then I looked away.

"When we're done with dinner I'll put some cream on you."

She nodded.

When dinner was ready all four of us were sitting at the table that was close to the floor. I had made rice with chicken dumplings along with miso soup. I had my eyes closed.

"Enjoy the meal."

I opened one eye only to see that all three of them were blushing at my cooking. Out of all of them Yukino's blush was the cutest and Lucy spoke.

"Wow Orland, I wouldn't have thought of you as a cook."

My brow twitched then Yukino smiled at me.

"You're cooking is amazing."

I softened my gaze then smiled.

"I'm honored."

She finished her food and I looked at her.

"Did you want some more?"

She smiled.

"Yes please."

I set my food down and got up.

"Alright then."

Wait you have to make some more?"

"Yes."

"Wait, at least finish your food first, I can wait."

I just looked at her then grabbed my bowl and poured mine onto hers only for her to be in surprise.

I looked at her.

"Enjoy it for me, I'll be back with more."

I went to the kitchen to make more.

When I was done I returned with another large serving bowl of dinner.

I was surprised that Yukino had three bowls and I had four. Erza and Lucy had two then I began to clear off the table.

I wasn't alone doing that because Yukino jumped right in. She washed the dishes while I dried everything. When we were done she followed me to the family room and I got the cream out.

"Alright Yukino, I'm going to put this cream all over you."

She nodded then I began rubbing the cream all over her arms and legs. I wasn't sure why but her blushing and slight giggles were kind of cute to listen to. When I was done we got ready for bed. For now I figured that Yukino and Lucy would share a room while Erza and I had our own rooms. I chose the room that was the closest to the attic then climbed into the bed.

"This is new to me."

Sleep took over me after that.


	9. Different Tasks

I woke up in the middle of the night and went to check to make sure that there wasn't any signs of spiders. It was clear but I noticed something, Yukino was out of bed and was on her way outside.

"Going somewhere?"

She looked at me.

"I just need some fresh air."

I raised a brow.

"I'll go with you."

She got nervous.

"Y-You don't have to come. Really, I'll just be outside."

I raised a brow then nodded. She went outside and went to get my sling shot that I had made while I was out earlier.

When I got outside I sat next to her.

We didn't say anything at first then Yukino spoke.

"Miss Orland, which part of Yakuma is your favorite spot?"

I didn't look at her.

"The very area we're in. I used to be so scared because I was always alone but then as time went on I got used to it."

"What about your parents?"

"Not much on my mother but as for my father, he's someone I fear."

I glanced at Yukino only to see that her expression was a saddened one so then I turned my head.

"Not really thanking the old head but because of his ways I'm not fragile."

She looked at me then I looked away.

From afar I saw a spider on a tree and got my sling shot ready. I wasn't going to kill the small creature but I couldn't let Yukino see it either. I fired my sling shot only as a warning for the spider to leave which it did then I rose to my feet.

"Let's go back in. I plan on doing my work out training when the sun comes up."

She nodded then we went inside.

When the sun came up Erza and I were outside doing out hand to hand combat spar. As far as I knew Erza and I were rivals but when it came to hunting and surviving I had the upper hand.

I went on to spar with Erza but then we stopped when I smelled something in the air.

"They're cooking."

Erza blinked and sniffed the air.

"Just how strong is your sense of smell?"

We both went into the house and sure enough saw Yukino and Lucy in the kitchen. Yukino was cooking and Lucy was talking about Erza and I.

"You know, Yukino our two escorts are attractive."

"I agree but..."

"But?"

"I'm certain that they much rather be free with their jobs. I mean from what they're saying about being a SEAR member sounds like a job that is not only hard to join but it seems that one would have to be married to it."

"True. I mean I noticed how you look at Orland. She is hot but I'm sure you'd be perfect for her. After all she gave you her food last night."

"I felt so bad."

"She just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't go hungry."

"But still she needs the food more than me, she's the one who's part of SEAR."

Erza and I both left the two alone to set up the table. Erza knew about romance better than I did but for me I just didn't care. I was never really interested about them.

When breakfast was ready all four of us ate together.

Yukino had made these pancakes with oatmeal on the side. I was impressed with her cooking then looked at her while Erza spoke.

"So what's the plan for today?"

Lucy smiled.

"Yukino and I are going to be learning about the different plants in this area."

I nodded.

"Alright. Erza will be here with you both while I'll look for dinner."

Lucy looked at me.

"Would you allow us to tag along?"

"No. It's too dangerous."

Erza smiled.

"Out of all of us Minerva's an awesome huntress so we don't have to worry about going to the city for food."

We finished our meal then I helped Yukino clear off the table. Lucy and Yukino went to take of the dishes while Erza and I were in the hallway.

Lucy looked at us with a smirk.

"Yukino, since you're acting like a housewife you should kiss Orland on the cheek or something."

I raised a brow and Yukino stuttered.

"L-Lucy...I-I can't do that..."

Erza and I share a glance then Erza motioned me to go to Yukino.

I went to Yukino only to say something.

"It's not a bi-"

Yukino had struck me in the head with a frying pan hard enough that I fell to the floor. Yukino shrieked and rushed to my side picking my head up.

"Miss Orland, are you alright?"

"Father...forgive me..."

I passed out after that.

When I came to I opened my eyes to see that Yukino was looking at me with a saddened expression.

"Aguria..."

"I'm so sorry, Miss Orland. I didn't mean to do that to you."

"I'm impressed that you could hit like that."

She looked away then I smiled.

"Your surviving skills just need a little adjusting."

I blinked.

"What is my head on?"

"My lap. I couldn't get into your room to get a pillow."

I nodded then sat up and looked at her.

"That's fine then. However, I have to get some meat for dinner."

"I'll come with you."

"No."

I rose to my feet and got my knife. I turned to look at her.

"Practice getting bullets out of someone."

Yukino nodded and I went to the door only for Yukino to say something.

"Please come back safely."

I looked at her.

"I'm just going hunting."

I left after that and went to a part of the forest that wasn't safe. I began searching for any animals that would be nearby but couldn't find anything.

"A housewife huh?"


	10. Request and questions

As I was out looking for anything for a good hunt I looked down from one of the trees I was in only to see Lucy and Yukino walking. Erza was with them but I frowned when I saw them.

'What are they doing?'

Just then I jumped down from where I was and they looked at me.

Erza spoke.

"Hey Minerva, we came looking for you."

"What is it?"

My frown went away when I saw that Yukino was nervous about something.

"If it's about you hitting me, I told you it's alright."

Lucy blinked.

"No, it's not that."

"What is it then?"

I raised a brow then looked up only to see a large cloud of smoke where the house was. I looked at them only to see Erza and Lucy smiling nervously.

"There was a spider but it was too big for my comfort."

I frowned.

"Damn it! Now we have to find a safer place to stay safe at night. Those spiders are everywhere!"

I regretted saying that when I noticed that Yukino's calm expression turned to a saddened one then I went to her putting a hand on her head.

"Don't worry I won't let the spiders anywhere near you."

She nodded then we left that area and went to look for a spot to rest.

I saw a mountain up ahead then looked at them.

"Alright, you three stay here and I'll go on ahead. If anything were to happen don't set the forest on fire."

With that I left on ahead to look for a safe spot.

It took a while but I found a cave that was clear of spiders and other threats. I headed back to the others and lead them to the cave.

As they were in the cave I left again to hunt for food.

"I should find fruit while I'm out here."

I went on searching and soon found an animal. I was sitting high in a tree and had a branch that I had carved into a spear. I looked at the animal and threw my spear at it. It fell to the ground and I jumped landing next to it. I felt bad but until we get away from this place I was the main one doing the hunting.

I looked at the animal then took out my knife and cut the legs off. I had a meal in mind of what to make then I headed back tot eh cave.

When I got there I had the legs tied and I saw that Erza had made a fire.

"Oh? Where are the nurses?"

Erza looked at me.

"They went to the river."

I nodded then got my knife out.

"I'll be right back then I'll get dinner started."

I left to the river only to see the nurses in the water trying to catch fish. I went to them and got in the water while the legs were still strapped to me. I managed to catch a few fish without any trouble then looked at them.

"I'll be making dinner again soon but for now head back to the camp."

Lucy nodded then turned to leave but Yukino looked at me.

"Would you like some help?"

I blinked.

"Uh no."

"I wouldn't mind, really."

I looked at the legs then looked at her.

"Know how to take the skin off or wash fish?"

"Wash fish yes, skinning an animal no."

I nodded then handed her the fish. She wasted no time cleaning them while I cleaned my knife and began getting the skin off. The skin was more of a thick coat of fur so it was a little hard to cut. I looked over at nurse Aguria who was alright with cleaning the fish then she looked at me.

"So Miss Orland, you like hunting?"

I nodded.

"Yes. Rather, I enjoy hunting. It's something I've done as a child."

"I see. If I may, if you had a child would you teach them how to hunt as well?"

My smile faded then I looked at the leg I was skinning then spoke.

"I would but I would teach them differently than how I was taught."

She faced me.

"How were you taught?"

I looked away.

"The horrid way but I don't see myself as a teacher."

She smiled.

"I'm sure that you have your own way of teaching, after all not everyone learns the same."

I looked at her.

"Is that so?"

She nodded.

"I kind of wanted to ask you something else."

"Such as?"

"You know your way around the forest when it comes to looking for food, may I tag along on your next trip?"

I just looked at her then looked away.

"I, uh..."

"Hmm?"

"I'll think about it."

When we were done we headed back to the cave to join the others. I had the meat cooking then I listened in on what Erza was telling the nurses.

"Minerva here has been cooking like this since she was a kid. In fact when I first met her I was on a camping trip with her and my mother."

Lucy smiled.

"Really? How did that go?"

"We had fast food but Minerva spat hers out then jumped into the ocean. She came back to our camping spot with crabs and squids saying that she'll just make her own dinner. Of course one of the crabs had somehow got a hold of one of her knives and was trying to fight her. She let it go back to the water but cooked up the rest instead."

Lucy smirked.

"That's interesting and funny at the same time."

I shrugged.

"That crab wasn't ready to be eaten so I let it go."

After the food was ready we began to eat. Lucy looked at me with a smug grin on her face.

"So Minerva, if you were to marry someone would you cook for them?"

"Yes."

"What would they have to do in return?"

I took a bite out of my meal and swallowed.

"I...wouldn't know. I would be too busy making sure that they're fed by bringing the food home and them kept warm in the winter time. If they get sick to natural take care of them otherwise I would be a disgrace to them, my homeland and myself."

Erza blinked.

"What if you had kids with them?"

I raised a brow.

"What's with all the questions about me?"

Yukino looked at me.

"You're hardly around and we asked each other the same things."

I nodded then spoke.

"I see. Well, if I did have children I would teach them how to hunt but as a way to survive so that they don't go hungry if something happens to them."

Yukino smiled then Lucy smirked.

"If you had to chose what would you want your husband or wife to do? Not to earn their keep but just what would you want to them to do that would make you happy?"

I looked at my food in deep thought about the question.

I wasn't sure how to answer but I thought back on what happened earlier when Yukino allowed me to lay on her lap when she hit me. Unlike Erza and Lucy Yukino was rather gentle.

I closed my eyes.

"I want them to be gentle and accept me as I am for I will do the same for them. Along with them to try new things since my homeland is rather strict when it comes to homemade meals."

Yukino smiled.

"If you were to have a child son or daughter, what would you name them?"

An even harder question but I answered.

"I would ask my mate if they would be alright with a special name. If I had to choose one right now I would go with Inarah. It has a few meanings but it means 'Giver of light'."

Lucy smiled.

"So cute."

I finished my meal but was still a little hungry but blinked when I saw that Yukino offered me her food. I blinked but accepted it.

That night Erza and Lucy were asleep and I was sitting at the end of the cave to keep an eye out for spiders. I looked over my shoulder to see Yukino who was still awake.

She sat next to me and I went back to keeping and eye out.

"We must keep moving north but at some point we will have to leave this country."

Yukino looked at me then blinked.

"How come you kept the fur?"

I looked at the four pieces of fur that were in my lap.

"The mountain we're going to it popular for it's deadly snow. I was going to make some clothing out of this."

She nodded then I looked at her.

"You should get some sleep."

She looked at me.

"Miss Orland, you should rest too."

"I will but you three need it the most."

She nodded then rose to her feet. I looked at her.

"I'll take you with me but rest tonight."

She looked at me surprised then smiled and went back into the cave.

I looked at the fur pieces on my lap.

'I wonder what I should make of them.'

I waited a little longer then joined the others in the cave to get sleep.


	11. To the mountain

I woke up the next morning only to see Yukino smiling at me.

"Good morning, Miss Orland."

"Hello."

I sat up and rose to my feet. I gathered the four portions of fur and looked at her.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded then I took a rock and began scratching it on the side of the cave as a message for Erza and Lucy when they wake up. Since we've been on this little trip I noticed that nurse Aguria was really interested in some of the things I did.

So I will give her just that.

We both left the cave and went to the river.

When we got there I looked at Yukino.

"We'll get water because the next river is in the snowy mountains that we're headed towards. You get the water and I'll gather some branches to make spears at our next stop."

She nodded then went to the river and began filling our canteens. I wondered still what to make but I had to think of something otherwise Miss Aguria would be the main one freezing in the mountains.

I went to look for good branches to use to make spears I thought about how many edges is should have then I looked over at the fur pieces and got a thought.

'I would need to find that breed of a spider in order for this to stick together when I sew it.'

Just then I saw Nurse Yukino coming back with water then looked at her.

"Alright, shall we?"

We went on with our path.

We walked on the trail for a couple of hours but then stopped when a stomach growl was heard.

I looked at Yukino only to see her blushing then I faced her.

"You were hungry? Why didn't you say anything?"

She looked away.

"While we were at the river I was looking for fish but there weren't any. As we were walking I was looking for something but I wasn't sure what to look for, to not be poisoned."

"I see."

I looked around then looked at her.

"In that case, I suppose this will be a good time to start the first lesson in survival."

I had her to sit on a large rock then took out a small stick.

"First things to check in any place you go is your surroundings. In this case you would have to check by looking at different tracks on the ground to let you know what might be near by before nightfall."

I looked down and smiled.

"Perfect. We have tracks of a wolf breed."

Yukino blinked.

"A wolf breed? What kind?"

I looked at her only to remember that she had a fear of spiders. Sad part about that was what if she was the one who burned the house down, they never told me who did that.

"Um, something like that. Nurse Aguria if you don't mind me asking why are you afraid of spiders?"

She looked away.

"I had an unpleasant night when I was a preteen."

"Go on."

"I didn't know what a spider was so I watched a movie called Eight Legged Freaks and went to bed. I woke up from a nightmare of course but the next day I went with my sister to see our new home."

I just looked at her with a raised brow then she began to tremble as she went on with her story.

"We had been told to be careful but my sister insisted we go camping so we did. We stayed in the cabin only to see a wall of spiders. Keep in mind this was Halloween day so we thought nothing of it. That was until my sister threw a pack of gum at the wall only for all those spiders to scatter."

My eyes widened then she looked at me.

"Another time I was with Mira and began screaming. She came only to see me with a lighter and a spray but stopped me."

I frowned.

"I take it that you're the one who burnt our house down?"

"No. That was Lucy. She's afraid of spiders but I'm sure that I'm more afraid of them then she is."

"Have you tried to get over that fear?"

"I can't."

I turned to think of a plan only to hear Yukino talk again.

"My this is cute, it's so soft."

I looked at her only to see what it was only to see that it was a web but it looked like a white silk made scarf.

"Um, put that down."

She looked at me.

"Is something wrong?"

"Close your eyes."

She did so and I took the spider into my hands and went to hide it behind a tree. I came to her and took a seat.

"You can look now."

We both sat together and I got my knife out and began carving the stick.

"Alright Nurse Aguria, I'm carving this into a spear so that when we go to hunt we'll have enough food to last us until we get to the mountains."

She nodded and I began carving away. I stopped when I noticed her gaze on the soon to be made spear and handed it to her.

"You want to take over while I make something from the fur?"

She nodded and took over the carving while I used the silk web to sew the fur pieces together. We managed to finished both and I looked at what I made out of the fur. It was a blanket but it looked like it would keep us both warm if we snuggled up to each other.

I shuddered and Yukino looked at me.

"Is something wrong?"

I looked at her.

"I just thought of how cold it's going to be in the mountains and how warm you're going to be."

She nodded then showed me the spear.

"Is this good enough?"

I looked at it.

It was perfect and I nodded.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad."

"Indeed. By the pace we're going we'll be making it bast the base of the mountains just before the snowline."

I looked up and smiled.

"Wait here."

I jumped onto the tree and began climbing.

When I got to the top I picked a few fruit and climbed back down.

"Here we are."

I tossed a fruit up only to catch it after the peeing had come off. I smiled at my work and offered it to Yukino.

"Here, I'm sure that you're more hungry than I am."

She leaned closer and took a bite.

"So sweet."

She leaned in again and kept eating. I was lost but wasn't sure what to say. I then recalled something that Erza had mentioned about girls liking her and that they would eat out of her hand as if they were puppies and kittens. She talked about how when that happened she would pet their heads.

I looked at Yukino then used my free hand to pet her head. She looked at me then I looked away.

"We should keep moving."

We got up and left on our trail.

'I could only hope that nothing bad happens while we're on the mountain. It'll just be us so if one of us gets hurt or sick up there the other will have no choice but to carry the other, at least until we're near the base of the mountain.'


	12. Snowstorm close by

The trip to the base of the mountain wasn't hard. Before going up the mountain we had gathered more wood for fire and other things. I wasn't sure what to expect but I couldn't leave everything to Nurse Aguria although she managed to keep up with me and take my lessons to heart which had me impressed.

When we got to the base of the mountain we had gotten food on the way but I took the fur cloak on put it on her.

"It's going to be cold up there."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

We went up the mountain and I was keeping an eye out for any spiders of animals that would pose as a threat. I look on ahead towards the top and spoke.

"We have to get to the top so stay close."

"Got it."

I wasn't expecting the snow to be deep but I made sure to keep an eye on Yukino.

"Are you doing alright back there?"

"Y-Yes."

I looked up at the sky and frowned at the sight of the clouds getting dark. It wasn't even noon yet but we stopped to take a break.

"Alright Nurse, how's your stomach?"

"It's doing alright."

I nodded then looked away.

"I'm asking because the higher we go the colder it will get. Once it's cold enough your body heat will reduce as if you have chills."

"Miss Orland?"

"Yes?"

"How come you only call me Nurse Aguria? My name is Yukino."

I looked away.

"I've always call everyone I meet by their proper title. I even call my instructor and her daughter as such."

"Really? Who is your teacher?"

"The Scarlet Angel Irene Belserion and her daughter Erza Scarlet Belserion."

"Amazing. Do you also plan on making a name for yourself like that?"

I slightly frowned.

"No. I'd rather be myself than create a fake name."

She smiled at me.

"Well then can I give you a pet name. Surely you must be tired from being call Miss Orland."

I looked at her.

"I hate that name but I want to hear what name ideas you have for me."

She blushed then smiled.

"How about Tigeress?"

I raised a brow.

"Tigeress?"

"You're wise, you're amazing when it comes to hunting and you're a fighter."

I was taken back then smiled.

"I like it, thank you Yukino."

"Anytime."

We both went on walking up the mountain and I couldn't help but blush myself about the pet name Yukino gave me.

As we were walking I sensed that something was wrong and looked up at the mountains. The clouds were getting darker and I was wondering on how much time we would have because if there was going to be a storm then we needed to find a cave.

I looked over to see that Yukino was looking elsewhere. I frowned and went to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"I was just enjoying the view from here."

"You will get a better view from the top. We need to find a cave first."

She and I went on only to spot a cave not too far from us. We went on walking through the deep snow that was getting deeper. The snow was now at our waists but we managed to get to the cave in time.

As we sat in the cave I looked around for any threats but didn't see any. I made a fire and Yukino had some of our feed heating up. Just then I looked at her only see that she was trying to offer me the fur cloak but shook my head.

"No. It's going to be freezing."

"But you need this too."

"I'll use it but not right now."

She looked down then we had some food.

Not long after that Yukino laid down on the ground close enough to the fire but not close enough to burn. She had the cloak spread out and got on one side of it. I knew what she was planning so I went over to her and covered her with the rest of the cloak. She looked at me and I spoke.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to keep watch for a bit."

She nodded then turned to sleep.

I remained awake to think more.

"It was about mid day but since there was a massive storm coming I had to make sure that Yukino was safe. I looked at her watched her sleep.

'So cute.'

I leaned closer then rose to my feet. I left to have a look outside only to see that it was getting darker outside. I looked at Yukino then went to check on the other side of the cave.

When I got there it felt a little warmer but still a little cold.

I left back to Yukino only to feel some slight rumbling in the ground so I ran to Yukino.

When I got to her she had opened her eyes to look at me.

"Tigeress? Is something wrong?"

I picked her up and ran deeper into the cave.

As I ran carrying her I lost my footing and fell forward because of how bad the ground was shaking.

Just then I heard a shattering sound. I looked to my side only to see that there were stalagmites.

I reached over to the one that landed next to us and felt the edge only to become afraid.

These were the sharp ones.

I looked up only to see more that were dangling.

I looked at Yukino who looked at me.

"Tigeress?"

"Hush..I will get you to a safer part but try to be quiet."

We got up and went on walking. We had to run because outside of the cave a snowstorm was happening so we ran.

It was a good thing we did because those things began crashing down.

When we got to the other end of the cave I looked at Yukino.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so..."

I frowned then looked down only to see some blood.

I had her to sit and took a look at her leg.

"Tigress?"

"So one fell on you and punctured your leg."

She looked away.

"It happened when you fell."

I looked at her then took a sleeve of my outfit and tended to her wound. I used one sleeve to stop the bleeding and put pressure on it while I used the other sleeve to tie around it.

"It's not much but it will at least stop the bleeding until we get off this mountain."

She nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Slowing you down."

"You're not."

I laid her down then joined her in the cloak. I had her between me and the wall of the cave.

"Yukino, sleep. If you wake up cold I will use my body heat to keep you warm along with the cloak."

She blushed.

"Okay then."

With that we both went to sleep.


	13. Leaving the mountain

I was woken up by rumbling from the storm outside the cave. I frowned when I felt that I couldn't move only to turn my head to see Yukino's face mere inches from mine. My eyes widen then I noticed that her cheeks were red.

'Is she cold?'

I adjusted myself only to see that her legs were cold so then I got on top of her and brought the fur in tighter around us. I felt my hair slide off my back and landed on her then I laid my head down so that my face was in her neck.

If it came down to it then I would take my top off and use pure body heat to keep her warm but there was no need to rush anything.

Just then I felt movement under me and looked at her. She opened her eyes but they looked kind of dark.

"Minerva...is that you?"

"Yes."

I felt her arms wrap around me and I blushed.

We both went back to sleep after that.

When I woke up again I felt Yukino's hands on my back as if she was holding on to me. I looked at her only to see her blushing and heard her mumbling about something.

"So...good...don't stop..."

I raised a brow.

'What is she dreaming about?'

I looked down only to see my hand on her breasts and moved it.

I then looked at her leg only to see that it looked kind of bad so I woke Yukino up only to regret it when she spoke.

"Minerva...let me...love you..."

I was confused then I grabbed her arms to check them only to narrow my brow when I saw a spider bite on one of them.

'That's right, when she picked up that silk web it must have bitten her. Lucky for her that breed's fangs are so small that the bite wouldn't cause pain. However the poison in the bite isn't deadly but she's going to be like this until I can get the poison out.'

I looked at her wounded leg only to see that her leg was still in bad shape.

'Looks like I'm carrying her until I get the poison out.'

I put her arms around my neck then picked her up.

I was giving her a piggy back ride out of fear that she would squirm everywhere if I carried her bridal style.

It took a few hours to get out of the cave and make it to the top of the mountain. It wasn't a quiet trip either since Yukino kept trying to kiss me but would only kiss my shoulder or mention how nice it was for me to carry her. I told her how I was only carrying her because of how bad her leg wound was.

When we got to the top of the mountain I set her on a rock and checked her leg. She wasn't bleeding as bad but I knew that I still had to be careful.

I grabbed her arm and took out my knife. She whimpered and I looked at her.

"You were bit, Yukino, I must get the poison out."

"I'm scared."

I looked at her then at the bite.

"Alright, I'll wait but when we get back down the mountain I will cut this open."

She nodded.

We both looked at how the sunlight was hitting the rest of the snowy mountain. It was nice then Yukino looked at me.

"Minerva?"

I looked at her.

"Yes?"

"You mentioned that you would want your future spouse to be gentle right?"

"Yes."

"Would I have a chance of being your lover?"

My eyes slightly widen then I looked away.

"I, uh...maybe..."

"Really?"

I went to her and picked her up to give her a piggyback ride.

On the way down Yukino began asking me more about it.

"If we were together, would you rather I be the stay at home mom?"

"Not really. I much rather you and I took turns on taking care of our child."

She leaned in hugging me.

"You're amazing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Everyone back at home always told me that I would make a good housewife that can take care of children instead of working on my career."

"I see."

"Hmmm."

"So um, Yukino I heard Lucy mention a few things to you about me."

"She is right."

"About?"

"You being amazing. Not only in cooking but also hunting. Though you may not show it as much as others you do care."

"I see. I do have a request to make."

"Oh? What is it?"

"When we get to the bottom of the mountain, I want you to give me a kiss and I'll get the venom out of you."

She nodded and I carried her down.

When we made it to the bottom of the mountain I smiled at her as she leaned in and kissed me. Her lips were soft and she had her hand on my cheek.

When the kiss was over we both went to look for river. I had made a small fire and used the knife to heat up.

"This will hurt you but it will work."

She nodded. I took her arm into my hand and cut where the bite was. I wasted no time squeezing the venom out. It wasn't deadly but it still worried me that Yukino was acting strange. I got out as much as I could from her arm before going to the river to clean my mouth out.

When I returned I saw Yukino sleeping on the stump. I smiled and gently placed her head on my lap. As her head was on my lap I thought about what I should ask her.

'Should we really try to be a couple. We barely know each other?'

I rubbed her head then leaned my head down to kiss her forehead.

'Yes.'

I looked at her sleeping face.

'If we are to be a couple I would have to take her to that cave and we'll have to tell each other our past of how we came to be. If we can't accept each other for who we have become then it will be no use for us to be together.'

I rubbed her back and then looked up at the sky.

'Please let this work out.'

I looked back down at her then frowned.

'Who am I kidding, she was only acting like this because of the spider bite. I highly doubt she'll ask about this or anything. I shouldn't get my hopes up.'


End file.
